Pipelines come in all shapes and sizes and are used to transport gas and fluids. These pipelines can transport stormwater, gas, sewer, sewer pipe or the like, and generally these pipelines transport large amounts of gas and fluids from one location to another. Sometimes these pipes can carry gas and fluids that are hazardous or environmentally unsafe.
The pipelines may be made of ductile iron, metal or CMP corrugated metal pipe (steel or iron, for example, but not limited to these), concrete, plastic, fiberglass, asbestos, ceramic, and the like is disposed underground, under structures, or in inaccessible areas, such as under rivers or ponds. Due to mechanical harm, premature wear, manufacturing defects, corrosion, erosion, adverse operating conditions, these pipelines may deteriorate and develop cracks. Once the crack develops, the gas or liquid contained therein seep out of the pipeline and into the surrounding areas. This unexpected discharge may be unsafe to individuals nearby or harmful to the surrounding environment.
In addition to cracks that may be developed in the pipe, defective joints between adjacent lengths of pipe may develop, where the lengths of pipe have shifted apart, causing leakage. Additionally, prolonged flow of a gas or liquid through the pipe may result in sealing material being carried away from a joint, and gaps or defective seals develop, causing leaking
When a pipe breaks or seal separates, causing the gas or liquid to leak, a quick, reliable repair is necessary. It is usually not practical to uncover a buried pipe to repair the leak or replace that section of the pipe. This type of replacement is potentially dangerous, costly, and time consuming. Many leaks affecting the public health or environment must be stopped immediately, so as not to cause further harm and damage.
The present invention solves this issue and allows a leaking section of a pipe to be sealed, thus preventing any leakage. The present invention consists of an upstream pipe plug that is inserted into a pipeline and positioned within the pipe where the leak is located. Cement, or like sealing material, is pumped into the upstream pipe plug to seal the pipe, thus preventing any additional leakage. The present invention is a cost effective, safe, and expeditious way of sealing a pile and preventing further leakage.